A new kind of proposal
by Andie lupin
Summary: ONE-SHOT made into series! Ever wonder how Harry proposed if James goofed up his propos to Lilly well wonder no longer because this series will answer all of your questions warning may contain subjective language
1. Chapter 1

This is the only one direction song i actually like and whenever i hear it i think it would be the perfect proposal song and this came to me

Disclaimer i dont own LAST FIRST KISS OR HARRY POTTER SAD FACE

Scorpius had been trying to propose to rose for six months now.

He knew from the first moment they met he would marry her and when they kissed nothing made him happier. He had the ring and had gotten permission from her parents even if he had to vrs Ron in boxing.

The problem? Oh everytime he tried to propose either he or her would get hurt and the hospital wing isn't the best place to propose.

The first time he tried was at the burrow during Christmas. He took rose outside and they accidentally went on the snow covered lake. Well next thing they knew they were in bed with hypothermia.

Then he tried to propose at kings cross that didn't work. As he was getting down on his knee...the train started and they had to jump on figures he hits his head.

There were at least seven other proposal fails and he was going crazy. This was their last year in Hogwarts and they were going to move in together he wanted it to be proper.

Scorpius tried going to his friend Al. They were both gryffindors but Al had a calm demeanor like a hufflepuff.

"Al what am I going to do school ends in a week I can't get this proposal right it's going to kill me honestly I don't know what to do," Scorpius said sighing to his best friend. Al put on a thinking face then he jumped up happily,

"Wait here!" he said and he ran away he came back with an iPod.

"It's Rosie's I bribed Lilly to go up and nick it for us we are going to look through her iPod find the perfect song and you propose like that," Al said.

Scorpius thought it over not a bad plan actually. He took the iPod and looked through it he stopped on a couple songs then stopped on one and broke into a grin.

"This one." he said thinking of how this would go down.

It was the last feast and Rose was alone. Well not totally alone she had her girl friends but her cousins Al Louis and Freddie were missing. Her brother Hugo was missing and so was her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. She felt lost but put on a smile and chatted mindlessly to Lilly and Roxy.

Suddenly the lights dimmed a bit and a guitar started strumming. Lilly and Roxy grabbed roses hands and ran with her to the middle of the hall. Hugo came out he was dressed in a suit. Al came out with him dressed alike strumming the guitar.

Hugo began singing "Baby I, I wanna know what you think when your alone

Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah?" Rose shook her head no.

Al began singing now "Oh We've been friends now for a while Wanna know that when you smile Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh" rose shook her head no again.

Scorpius began singing but she couldnt see him "Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I were to say?" She looked around for him but to no avail

Louis and freddie came put and all five were singing "I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss "

Freddie is singing "Baby tell me what a change I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you What I wanted to tell you." rose laughed at that.

Louis started singing "Maybe I just gotta wait Maybe this is a mistake I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah."

Again scorpius but where is he she thought looking around "Girl what would you do? Would you wanna stay if I were to say?."

Anyone who knew the song joined in singing the chorus now

"Wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss."

Scorpius sang again he sounded closer "Your last first kiss (x2) Girl what would you do? Would you wanna stay if I were to say?" scorpius came into the front entrance of the great hall. In a tux hands in pockets grinning he walked over to rose.

Your last first kiss al sang this line

They all joined in again I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss

I wanna be first yeah

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this

And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah

Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss

"Rose," he said getting on one knee and pulling out his ring "I have wanted to marry you for six months now but injury and illness has had other plans so say you'll marry me before the chandelier falls on us or something"

She didn't say a word she just tackled him in a kiss they got up still kissing they parted a fraction

"So I guess that's a yes?" he whispered she nodded the lights turned back on and everyone cheered. Being her family they wolf whistled the newly engaged couple laughed and sat together at the table. The other four boys say down next to them.

"Thanks," he whispered to the guys.

"No prob just wait until after the wedding to get her pregnant!" Hugo whispered back chuckling Scorpius blushed.

As they kissed again they were both thinking the same thing

I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last

Your last first kiss

And that's it I was so distracted by this hope you enjoyed it now I can write that chapter on reading the books: What! Check it out

Love

Andie lupin


	2. James freaks out

Surprise I making this a series for lovely readers and I got it do e so quickly thanks to someone

INTRODUCING MY NEW BETA READER

DevilGal112 she helped me spelling and grammar for you fine folks applause time

DISCALIMER OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTWR IF I DID WHY WHOULD I WRITE THIS HERE

Lily and James were walking down the pathway in front of Potter Manor. James felt his throat tighten again as he felt the little velvet box push against his leg. He remembered when he asked Mr. Evans to marry Lily.

~Flashback~

"Hi ya Mr. Evans, well I stopped by today to ask you something" He said cheerfully as Mr. Evans let him in. Mr. Evans smiled good naturally and motioned for James to sit in the chair across from him.

"Well Mr. Evans I want your permission to marry Lily and I suggest you say yes or we will elope to the states and never contact you again." James joked, but he really was rather nervous and to his immense relief and delight Mr. Evans laughed out loud and shook James hand.

"Well I prefer you stay in England of course you kids can get married." he said laughing James laughed as well as Mr. Evans got out a bottle of sherry and poured two glasses.

~End flashback~

Lily was chatting about Merlin knows what he was thinking about his conversation with the marauders not five minutes ago

~Flashback~

"Well, Prongs, tying the knot, eh?" Sirius said jokingly.

"Don't worry James shell say yes. Okay, so your parents, her parents, us, Alice and Frank, well, okay we should have about 10 people." Remus assured James while going down his list. "Peter you have the winged pigs the fireworks the paint bombs and the water guns right?

"Yeah I do." Said Peter.~

~James was abruptly brought out of his thought when Lilly smacked his arm.

"OI! Are you listening to me?" She asked. He shook his head no and she laughed. They made their way back to the table and all hell broke loose.

Needless to say after three or four minutes of pandemonium painted flying pigs were flying around, everyone was thoroughly drenched in apple juice and ashes were in their hair. James was very stressed and he finally cracked.

"OK, OK! YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW IT!" He yelled and the marauders gasped. Finally Sirius said something.

"Your forgetting the plan" And this caused James rounded on him.

"YES! YES I AM! TO HELL WITH THE PLAN! IT CAN GO JUMP IN THE LAKE FOR ALL I CARE!" James yelled. At this point he dragged Lily a foot away from everyone and got down on one knee.

"Okay. I had this awesome and cool proposal planned out but five flying pigs three miss aimed bombs later, I am done Lily. I love you, ok, so please marry me so we can go hex those bloody idiots over there." He said opening the little box. She laughed out loud, kissed him and grabbed her wand.

"Let's do it." She laughed and they ran over to the multi-colored marauders holding hands.

-  
I laughed out loud while writing this I could just imagine James goofing up the proposal but Lilly loving it anyway who will be next to propose

Love

Andie lupin


	3. Remus and Tonks: 2 surprises

Tonks and Remus had been dating for a while now but the threat of voldemort still loomed over the couple. Inwardly Tonks sighed. She had figured out she wanted to marry Remus ages ago now she had to wait for him to figure it out.

But she wasn't a very patient woman.

Remus knew that so why hadn't he just got down on his knee yada yada yada and married her already. They knew each other well enough already. She had tried hinting it to him but the man was clueless she remembered her last attempt…

"_So she said if you had a choice what month would you be married in?" _

_Tonks had been meaning to say that they should get married in that month._

" _Well I think April but may is so much nicer you know with the whole April showers bring may flowers and I don't really fancy being married while it was raining,"… Remus had been blabbering now and Tonks just tuned him out. _

That hadn't gone well. She was getting tired of this she just wanted a direct answer did he want to spend the rest of his life with her or not? Then the most amazing and horrifying thing happened.

She found out she was pregnant.

Tonks didn't know if she was ready to be a mother. What really horrified her was that she didn't think shed be a good mother. I mean she was Nymphadora Tonks for Merlins sake wasn't good at displaying her feelings. She was the person you went to when you wanted to get drunk or have some fun. Not the person you'd go to when you needed a shoulder to cry on.

What pleased her so much was this made everything so much _easier_. if she was pregnant than Remus -being the gentleman he was- would instantly want to marry her before the baby arrived. So she was planning to tell him after they returned from guarding Hogwarts from the death eaters.

They were walking back to Grimuald place and she stopped he stopped after a while and turned back.

"Something wrong love?" he asked looking at her worriedly. She shook her head and smiled but butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She was going to do it she really was going to tell him this.

She took a deep breath and began "Remus I have to tell you something I'm.."

As she was going to say it throw all cautions to the wind it began down pouring. She remembered something that made her laugh out loud.

It was April and Remus had been right. April showers. She threw her head back and laughed till she was out of breath. Remus grinned at her chuckling softly.

"Okay three things. One what is so funny. Two we're getting soaked and Three what were you going to tell me?" Remus questioned.

She then had an amazing and brilliant idea. She took off her necklace. It had a silver wedding band on it. She yanked it off the chain and kneeled.

"Remus Lupin I am sick and tired of waiting ok so marry me because I know you want to and I have another reason," she said suddenly anxious.

'And what is that other reason?" he asked kneeling down across from her.

"I'm pregnant and I'm 100% sure that he's yours" She said one of her hands subconsciously rubbing her abdominal area. He let out a breathless laugh and smiled at her cheekily.

"Weeelllll I dunno maybe I shouldn't after all this baby could be Dumbledore's" he said with mock seriousness. She let out a cackle and they kissed. It was still pouring she broke away.

"Remember when you said you wanted to get married in April?" she whispered

"Well I hope you don't mind being proposed to in April." she said and their lips met once more.


End file.
